Kígyók ölelésében
by stoobie
Summary: A történet főhőse, Moira Mauth hetedéves abban a Roxfortban, ahol Lucius Malfoy az igazgató. Kettejük élete két ponton is összeér; Moira Draco ház- és évfolyamtársa, Lucius pedig a lány apjának barátja. A történet ott kezdődik, amikor létrejön egy harmadik kapocs...
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Fázom. Nagyon. Hátranyúlnék, hogy magamra húzzam a takarót, de túl merev a karom. Dermedt az egész testem, mintha egy teljes, október végi éjszakát a szabadban töltöttem volna.

Nagy levegőt veszek, és még csukott szemmel felülök a furán kemény, mégis puha ágyon. Lassan felnézek, és kis híján visszahanyatlok – a fűre. Merthogy nem az ágyamban vagyok, mint ahogy azt elsőre gondoltam. A fűben, a tóparton, csurom vizesen.

Nem értem. Nem rémlik, hogy kijöttem volna valamikor, nem emlékszem fürdőzésre, esőre, a hajnali pára pedig nem áztatja át a ruhámat _ennyire_. Megrázom a fejem, hátha úgy a helyükre kerülnek a dolgok, és a hajam tincsekbe tapadva, csapzottan hullik az arcomba, vizet könnyezve a taláromra.

Míg azon elmélkedem, hogy hány óra lehet, hogy este van-e vagy reggel, és egyáltalán, milyen nap, összekaparom magam, és felállok, hogy visszainduljak a kastélyba.

Egyet ugyanis biztosan tudok: éhes vagyok, mint egy vérfarkas. Tegyenek elém egy tál sárgarépát vagy egy még meleg, vért izzadó birkacombot, bármit, befalom. Még Bimba zöld spórájú diligombájába is belekóstolnék, és Piton löttyeivel öblíteném le.

Piton.

A névtől egy pillanat alatt a helyére kattan minden. Szerda van, első óra bájitaltan, dolgozatírással.

Csak remélni merem, hogy még időben vagyok, különben aligha úszom meg büntetőmunka nélkül.

Ha kések néhány percet, Piton összevonja a szemöldökét, és kilátásba helyez némi pontlevonást, amire persze nem kerül sor, mert nem olyan bolond, hogy a saját házát fosztogassa. Ha sokat kések, akkor dühös lesz, és a gúnyos megjegyzéseken túl kitalál még valamit, ami minden lesz, csak kellemes nem. De ha egyáltalán nem érek be órára… leharapja a fejem. Nincs az az indok, amit elfogadna, miért is hagyja ki házának egyik tagja az ő óráját.

A kastély folyosóján már rohanok, és egészen megfeledkezem arról, hogy nemrég majd megfagytam. Mivel sehol egy diák, csak azon a rühes macskán esek át majdnem, egyértelmű, hogy elkéstem.

Úgy rontok be a terembe, ahogy vagyok, és az ajtó döndülése darabokra zúzza a csendet, arra késztetve a gyengébb idegzetűeket, hogy átdöfjék a pergament a pennával, vagy hogy legalább egy hatalmas tintapacával dekorálják.

A professzor az asztalának dőlve áll, két karját – szokás szerint – összefonja a mellkasán, és ahogy megjósoltam, összevont szemöldökkel néz rám.

– Örülök, hogy végre idetalált – mondja, és jól tudom, ez még csak a kezdet. – Miss Mauth, talán azt gondolja, ha a felszerelése nélkül jelenik meg, mentesül a dolgozatírás alól?

– Nem, uram – felelem nagyot nyelve, legyökerezve a padok között.

– Hm. Akkor bizonyára van elfogadható magyarázata arra, miért nincs önnél pergamen és penna.

– Öhm… nincs, uram.

Ez az a pont, amikor megsokasodnak a ráncok a homlokán. Ellöki magát az asztaltól, míg én továbbra is csak állok egy helyben, és próbálom lecsillapítani a légzésem. Nem könnyű, mert most ő gondoskodik a megugró pulzusról.

– Remélem, legalább azzal azért tisztában van, hogy mindezen dolgok hol vannak most – suhan közelebb. A szemem sarkából látom, hogy mindenkit nagyon érdekel ez a párbeszéd; még Granger is felpillant néha.

– A ládámban – vágom rá, majd elbizonytalanodom. Ha már azt sem tudom, a tópartra hogy jutottam ki… – Azt hiszem.

– _Azt hiszi_ – ismétli halkan, és alaposan végigmér.

– Mitől vizes, Miss Mauth? – folytatja a faggatást, ami kezd olyan irányba terelődni, amihez nem kellenének tanúk.

– Víztől, uram – vágom rá, mielőtt gondolkodnék. Néhányan felkuncognak, de Pitonnak még a szája széle sem rezdül.

– Sejtettem – húzza el végül a száját. Megtorlás nélkül marad a pimaszságom, mert talán sejti, hogy nem megsérteni akartam, csak őszintén kimondtam az első dolgot, ami az eszembe jutott. Márpedig Perselus Pitonnak csak őszintén érdemes válaszolni, vagy sehogy, de ugye, az utóbbi sem megoldás, mert az ember veséjébe lát. – De talán azt el tudja mondani, hogyan került az a víz a ruhájára.

Most már leplezetlenül bámulnak minket a többiek, csak egy penna serceg, igaz, nem folyamatosan.

– Nem, uram – felelem az eddigieknél halkabban, de még állom a tekintetét. Fogalmam sincs, mi lesz ennek a vége, úgy értem, a büntetőmunkán túl, de azt tudom, hogy…

– Átveszem, Perselus – hangzik az ajánlatnak tűnő utasítás a hátam mögött, s megpördülve még éppen látom, ahogy az igazgató előlép a félhomályból.

Megroggyan a térdem, mert óhatatlanul is az jut az eszembe, hogy akár orrba is verhettem volna az ajtóval… bár, akkor már alighanem a gyengélkedőn lennék.

Még a háztársaim is azonnal visszafordulnak a dolgozatukhoz, amint meghallják; egyedül Draco az, aki tovább figyel minket.

– Jöjjön, kisasszony, beszélgessünk – mosolyodik el az igazgató, és intésére újra kitárul a terem ajtaja, ezúttal nesztelenül.

Megadóan bólintok, s követem Lucius Malfoyt az irodájába.

Folyosók végtelen során át megyek utána, nézem a talárját, ami nem kavarog, mint Pitoné, hanem lustán libben minden egyes lépésénél. Noha születésem óta ismerem, szinte mindig újdonságként hat rám az, hogy süt belőle valami, amitől úgy érzem, felette áll mindennek… és nem pusztán a betöltött tisztségénél fogva. Ura a mozdulatainak, a gondolatainak, az indulatainak.

Egyetlen szót sem szól, hátra sem néz, s az irodába érve egyenesen a nyitott ablakhoz megy, és kibámul rajta. Nem látok belőle mást, csak a talárját, a haját, és annak a sétapálcának a legvégét, amit most a lábszárához ütöget. Vakító háttér előtt sötét árny… szinte tökéletes a kontraszt. Mégsem bámulom tovább, mert félő, hogy megvakulok.

Jártam már itt máskor is, de Dumbledore idejében teljesen más volt a helyiség. Nincs az a milliónyi vacak, a helyüket ismeretlen, sötét aurájú könyvek és tárgyak foglalják el, s a főnix egykori ülőrúdja alatt egy árva sólyomtoll hever, amit most felkap, és odébb tesz a hirtelen feltámadó szél.

Még mindig nem foglalkozik velem, vagy legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy az várható lenne. A csendet a fogam koccanása zavarja meg, és ekkor döbbenek rá, hogy már nem csak a vizes ruhától vacogok, hanem a saját, rám hűlő verítékemtől is.

Furcsa… ugyanolyan ütemre remegek, ahogy az ő haja libben a széltől, és ettől még inkább kiráz a hideg.

– Szárítkozzon meg! – utasít, és nem tudom, miért nem jutott ez eszembe nekem is, már jóval korábban. Talán, mert túlságosan lefoglalta a gondolataimat az, hogy mit kerestem a tóparton… aztán a prof számonkérése és az ő közbelépése.

Szinte rosszul vagyok attól, hogy a nedves, a testem melegétől párálló talárom zsebébe kell nyúljak, de megteszem, mert nincs más választásom, ha a pálcámhoz akarok férni. Márpedig akarok, mert anélkül még nem megy a bűbáj, és mindennél jobban meg akarok szabadulni a vizes göncöktől, még ha csak így is.

A következő pillanatban azonban már jelentéktelen apróságnak tűnik mindez. Ugyanis nem találom a pálcám. Teljesen lefagyok, s csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy meg kell lennie, meg kell lennie…

– Talán valami gond van, kisasszony? – kérdezi az igazgató, és végre veszi a fáradságot, hogy felém forduljon.

– Baj… – vacogom, egyre rémültebben túrva a zsebeimet. Még a hajamon is végigsimítok, mert az nem lehet, hogy eltűnt…!

– Hol van a pálcája, Miss? – firtatja kissé fenyegetőn, miközben lassan a hatalmas, mélybordó árnyalatú íróasztalhoz lép, s pontosan ugyanúgy helyezkedik el, ahogy Piton a bájitaltan teremben.

– Hallgatom – sürget valamivel türelmetlenebbül.

– Nem tudom – ismerem el kétségbeesetten, ráadásul csupán harmadik nekifutásra sikerül érthetően, habogás nélkül kimondanom.

Már így is képtelen vagyok uralni a reszketésem, de a tekintete még rá is tesz egy lapáttal. Ökölbe szorított ujjakkal összehúzom magam, amennyire állva csak lehet, megfeszítem az összes izmom, hogy visszafogjam a remegésüket, de hiába; csak azt érem el, hogy immár mindenem rázkódik.

– Lássuk csak. Késve, ázottan, felszerelés nélkül érkezik meg az órára, és képtelen elfogadható választ adni professzora kérdéseire. Nem tudja, miért késett, nem tudja, miért vizes, bizonytalan a holmija hollétét illetően, és a jelek szerint a pálcájáról sem tud semmit. Hol volt?

Ez az első olyan kérdés ma, amire tudom a választ.

– A tóparton – mondom lassan, s azon kapom magam, hogy a botja végét díszítő ezüst gombot figyelem. Ezerszer láttam már, most először viszont úgy érzem, mintha élnének azok a smaragdból csiszolt kövek.

– Úgy. Miért? – faggat tovább.

– Nem tudom – felelem, még mindig elbűvölten a kígyófejtől. Most egészen olyan, mintha kitátaná a száját, és elnyelné az igazgató ujját… Várom, mikor csattan össze az állkapocs, mikor hasítják fel a tűhegyes fogak a világos bőrt, mikor buggyan ki az első csepp vér.

– Meddig volt ott? – hallom újra a hangját.

– Nem tudom… – lehelem, és egészen kicsit közelebb lépek hozzá.

– Egyedül volt?

Felszisszenek, mert egy pillanatra úgy tűnik, mintha a hideg drágakő szemek felém villannának.

– Egyedül volt? – ismétli keményebben.

Teszek egy önkéntelen mozdulatot, mintha csak egy bosszantóan zümmögő rovart akarnék elhessegetni, majd egy újabb lépés után már kevesebb, mint karnyújtásnyi távolság marad köztünk. Valami hihetetlen módon megfeszül az irodában a levegő, ahogy az ő testtartása is kissé merevebbé válik. Mindezt azonban éppen csak felfogom valami tudatalatti érzékkel; minden figyelmemet a kígyó vonzza, hipnotizál, és képtelen vagyok ellenállni neki. Egyetlen pillanatnyi habozás után enyhén remegő ujjaimat az ezüst felé nyújtom.

– Hogy merészeli?! – szisszen fel Malfoy, s mintha valóban egy kobra támadna, máris a szegycsontomon koppan a kígyófej. Egy századmásodpercnyi időre elsötétedik előttem minden, majd vakító ragyogás követi, ami után ismét a szoba látványa fogad. Azon a ponton, ahol hozzám ér, átsüt a taláron a hője, elviselhetetlenül felforrósítva a bőrömet, s talán még a csontot is alatta.

Zihálva lököm el a botot, majd döbbenten nézek fel az igazgatóra, aki keskeny vonallá préselt ajkakkal, gyanakvóan összehúzott szemmel figyel.

– Mi volt ez? – nyögném, de egyetlen hang sem hagyja el kiszáradt számat. A mellkasomra szorítom a bal kezem, mert hiába nincs már ott a bot, még mindig érzem azt az ismeretlen tüzet, s azt remélem, így csillapíthatom.

Nem értem, mi ez az egész, miért történnek velem ezek a több, mint fura dolgok. Idegesít, hogy semmit sem tudok, hogy minden olyan valószerűtlen, hogy zagyvasággal van tele az agyam.

Megrázom a fejem, sarkon fordulok, és az irodából kirohanva berontok a legelső mosdóba, amit találok. Hisztérikusan rángatom le magamról a talárt, a mellényt, és kapkodva gombolom ki a könnyű blúzt. A tükör elé állva meredek a sötétvörös, már-már fekete foltra, ami még mindig lüktet a forróságtól. Vizet locsolok rá, remélve, hogy így enyhül, de csak annyi történik, hogy a szemem előtt változik meg. A szélétől befelé haladva egyre halványodik, s az egypercnyi folyamat végén egy alig körömnyi, fekete kígyó néz vissza rám a tükörből.

Ijedten lököm el magam a mosdótól, amibe kapaszkodom; egészen a falig hátrálok, s lassan lecsúszom a padlóra.

Nincs szükségem tükörre ahhoz, hogy tudjam, üveges tekintettel meredek magam elé. Próbálom feldolgozni, megkeresni az értelmét, de csak kérdőjelekbe botlom, amik egyre csak sokasodnak.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Véget ér a második óra is, mire összeszedem magam annyira, hogy felálljak a kőpadlóról, és megigazítsam magamon az inget.

Szerencsémre ezen a szinten nincs túl sok tanterem, de nem kísértem tovább a sorsom. Nem akarom, hogy így, összecsúszva lásson meg valaki; épp elég elviselnem, hogy egy éjszaka eseményei kiestek a fejemből, ráadásul az a műsor Mr Malfoy botjával…

Hahh. Műsor. Szép kis előadás az, amikor a darab végén a néző egy tetovált kígyóvá változó égési sérüléssel távozik.

Újra a tükör elé állok, és vetek egy pillantást az apróságra. Most nem tekereg, mint először, hanem borsónyivá kuporodott össze, s csupán egy anyajegynek tűnik. Végigsimítok rajta, mire felforrósodik és felkapja a fejét.

Elrántom az ujjam, erre kiölti a nyelvét, majd visszaejti a fejét. Hm. Úgy tűnik, nem szereti, ha tapogatják.

A helyére igazítom a legfelső gombot, újrakötöm a nyakkendőmet, de a többi holmim nem veszem fel.

Tartok attól, hogy a klubhelyiségbe menet összefutok az igazgatóval, de megnyugtatom magam azzal, ha tényleg meg akarna büntetni a viselkedésemért, már utánam küldött volna valakit. Ettől függetlenül, persze, nem lenne jó a szeme elé kerülni.

Nagy levegőt veszek, kilépek a mosdóból, és gyors léptekkel indulok a lépcső felé, majd tovább, remélve, hogy senki nem tartóztat fel. Minden gondolatomat lefoglalja, hogy megpróbálok rájönni, hol lehet a pálcám. Úgy megyek el a többi diák mellett, hogy nem is látom az arcukat, így nem is csoda, hogy nem veszem észre a mögém szaladó, és nyakamba ugró alakot sem.

– Mo! – kiáltja közvetlen közelről a fülembe, amitől kis híján megsüketülök.

– Szakadj le rólam, Dorrie – nyögöm. – Összetörsz.

Végre lekászálódik rólam, elém penderül úgy, hogy hosszú, barna haja az arcomnak csapódik.

– Képzeld, Moira, Piton az óra után az irodájába hívatott! – lelkendezik. – Igaz, nem történt semmi izgi, csak arról kérdezgetett, hogy merre jártál reggel, de annyira ééédes volt!

– Nem lehet, hogy rossz helyre osztott a Süveg? – szakítom félbe, még mielőtt tovább nyáladzana. – Mit mondtál neki?

– Nem, nem, a lehető legjobb házba kerültem – kacag fel, és éppolyan hirtelen vált komolyra, mint ahogy a nyakamba ugrott. – Mit mondhattam volna? Az igazat, hogy nem tudok semmit. Tényleg, merre jártál?

Már nyitom a számat, hogy válaszoljak, de csak legyintek.

– Hosszú, majd később elmondom. Most van még néhány elintéznivalóm.

– Mint például? – kérdezi, mikor tovább indulok.

– Zuhanyozni, tiszta, de főleg száraz ruhát felvenni, Kalapkúra bájitalt kuncsorogni a javasasszonytól és…

– És? – kérdez vissza, amikor elhallgatok.

– És megkeresni a pálcámat.

– Nincs nálad?! – mered rám, miután megállít. – Az hogy a fenében…

– Az egész eddigi napom nem szól másról, csak hogy mit nem tudok – morgom, majd faképnél hagyom. Igaz, hogy nem tehet semmiről, de akkor sincs kedvem visszahallani azokat a kérdéseket, amik az én fejemben is ott zsonganak.

– Hé, várj már, hallod? – kiált utánam, mire megpördülök. – Segítek, Magma. Menj, fürödj, öltözz, addig én megyek a gyengélkedőre – ajánlkozik, és igazán hálás is vagyok érte.

– Kösz – mosolygok rá, s már fordulnék is el, amikor megállít a hangja.

– Egy feltétellel. Előbb megebédelünk, és csak utána forgatjuk fel a kastélyt. Kivéve, persze, ha a konyhán akarod kezdeni a kutatást…

Nem hiába neveztem el az első tanévünk végén Makacsmacsnak. Ha valamit a fejébe vesz, attól nem tágít. Vagyis muszáj lesz ennem valamit.

– Rendben – sóhajtom, mire átsuhan az arcán egy győzedelmes mosoly. Roppant elégedett tud lenni, amikor az akarata szerint történnek a dolgok, s talán éppen ez az akaratosság az, ami miatt a Mardekárba sorolta a süveg. – A nagyterem középső oszlopánál találkozunk.

Búcsúzásképp még vigasztalón megszorítja a karom, majd a gyengélkedő irányába suhan. Hátrakotrom a sáros, vörösesfekete tincseket az arcomból, és folytatom az utam.

Mivel már senki nem tart fel, két percen belül a klubhelyiség bejárata előtt állok, és úgy nézem a kígyót a festményen, mintha most látnám először.

Mert most valóban élőnek tűnik, nem csupán néhány megbűvölt ecsetvonásnak. Nem értem, mi van velem, de úgy érzem, ezt is meg kell érintenem. Néhány ujjamat a vászonra simítom, pár centire a fejétől, s amikor kiölti a nyelvét, _érzem_ a hűvös érintést. A rémülettől fojtott hangon kiáltok fel, s éppen akkor rántom el a kezem, amikor szertefoszlik a vaskos kőajtó illúziója, és felfedi Perselus Pitont.

– Az ember azt gondolná, hogy az itt töltött évek alatt volt ideje megszoknia a látványomat, Miss Mauth – mondja üdvözlésképpen, majd félreáll. – Befelé!

Mit tehetnék? Teszem, amit mond.

Nyilvános számonkérés. Ez a legrosszabb, ami egy mardekárossal történhet, mert ez már túlmutat a pontlevonáson, a büntetőmunkán. Ha csak megátkoztam volna valakit a folyosón, akkor négyszemközt, az irodájában rendezné le a dolgot. De azzal, hogy elkéstem az órájáról, a következőt pedig teljes egészében kihagytam, anélkül, hogy elfogadható indokom lenne rá…

A legkifinomultabb megszégyenítés, ami csak lehetséges. Az elmúlt évek alatt nem egyet néztem már végig, így pontosan tudom, mi vár rám.

– Talán siet valahova, kisasszony? – kérdezi, amikor egy sóvárgó pillantást vetek a szobám irányába, ahol a száraz ruhák epedve várják, hogy magamra húzzam őket.

– I-igen, uram – felelem őszintén.

– Talán korábban kellett volna erre gondolnia – áll meg előttem, pontosan a kerek szőnyeg közepén.

– Igyekeztem, uram. – Ez is igaz. Amint rájöttem, milyen nap van, már rohantam is az órára.

– Akkor már csak azt árulja el, a birtok melyik pontjáról is indult pontosan? – faggat tovább.

– Piton professzor, ezt már az igazgató úr is… – hadarom, abban bízva, hogy nem kell megint elmondanom.

– Nos? – vág közbe

– A tópartról – hajtom le a fejem, és a sáros cipőmet nézem.

– Mit csinált ott?

Megrántom a vállam.

– Több tiszteletet, Miss Mauth! – susogja fenyegetően. – Nézzen rám, ha hozzám beszél, és rendesen válaszoljon a kérdésre! – élesedik meg a hangja. Dorrie biztosan leédesezné most is…

– Fogalmam sincs, uram – nézek fel rá. – Ott…

Elakadok. Képtelenség, hogy ennyi ember előtt kimondjam.

– Igen? – sürget, fölém magasodva.

– Ott tértem magamhoz – suttogom úgy, hogy csak ő hallja. Nem hiányzik, hogy még furcsábban méregessenek a többiek.

Egyetlen szempillantás alatt ragadja meg a karom, és kíméletlenül maga után húzva elhagyja a klubhelyiséget. A folyosón Dorrie jön szembe, és kezdődő lelkesedése előbb lelohad, majd ismét fellángol, ahogy Pitonra néz. Szavak nélkül nyújtja felém a kis poharat, s van olyan ügyes, hogy a pillantása egyszerre fejez ki szánalmat és irigységet is.

Éppen csak sikerül kikapnom a kezéből a bájitalt, és eltátogni egy köszönömöt, mert nem könnyű felvenni a prof hosszú lépteinek ütemét. Az irodájához érve bűbájok egész sorát oldja fel, majd a küszöbön állva beljebb tol.

Két lépést tudok csak megtenni, amikor lendületesen becsapja az ajtót, s megragadja a vállaimat.

– Megsérült? – kérdezi szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban, és olyan feszültség van a hangjában, hogy egészen megdöbbenek. A mindig hűvös, kimért hang most fortyog valami ismeretlen indulattól, s ezt megérzi a kis kígyó is a mellkasomon, mert felforrósodik a bőröm.

Hátrébb lépve kitépem magam a bilincsként rám feszülő ujjak közül, és egyszerűen nem tudok mit felelni a kérdésre. Azaz…

– Nem hiszem – rázom meg a fejem.

– Mondja, van valami ezen a világon, amiben biztos? – tudakolja félrebillentett fejjel, szuggesztív tekintettel, majd anélkül, hogy megvárná a válaszom, a kandallójához lépve susmusol valamit.

Alig egy percen belül még két fővel gyarapodik a jelenlévők száma – először Madam Pomfrey lép ki a zöldre színeződő lángok közül, majd…

Az igazgató.

Akárhonnan nézem, ez valahogy nem az én napom. Megválaszolatlan kérdések tömkelege és kétszeri konfrontáció a két legveszélyesebb férfival, akikhez csak szerencsém volt.

– Perselus? – hangzik Malfoy szájából, s képes úgy ejteni, hogy az egyszerre legyen számon kérő, udvariasan sürgető, és még kellemes is. Megborzongok, mert mindezt úgy teszi, hogy közben engem néz, mint a prédáját leső dúvad, ami csak a gyilkolás öröméért vadászik. Mi tagadás, rászolgáltam.

– Poppy, megtenné, hogy alaposan megvizsgálja Miss Mauth-t?

– Hogyne – bólint azonnal a boszorkány. – Perselus, igazgató úr, magunkra hagynának minket, kérem? – néz rájuk enyhén célzatosan.

– Mi ez az egész? – szólal meg ismét Mr Malfoy.

Jó kérdés. Engem is érdekel, miért olyan fontos ez.

– Lucius, több mint valószínű, hogy a lányra valaki pálcát vagy kezet emelt – fejti ki a véleményét Piton úgy, mintha ott sem lennék. Jobb is, mert így legalább nem látja, hogy bambán eltátom a számat.

Pálcát vagy kezet? Nos… ha minden lehetőséget számba veszek, márpedig semmi sincs kizárva, amíg biztosat nem tudok, addig akár mást is „emelhettek" rám. Ha pedig így volt… Nem, az nem lehet.

Malfoy végig rajtam tartja a tekintetét, ami a professzor szavai hallatán megvillan. Talán összecsengenek a gondolataink. Rendezem a vonásaimat, és még némi merészséget is összekaparok.

– Ezt… miből gondolja? – kérdezem a professzortól, és csak egészen kicsit remeg a hangom.

– Ha nem szépített az igazságon, amikor azt mondta, hogy a tóparton tért magához, akkor okom van feltételezni, hogy valaki vagy valakik megátkozták – mélyed még jobban a tekintetembe az övé.

Az igazgató nem szól, csak biccent a javasasszonynak, aki egészen eddig csendben állt, és várta a beszélgetés végét.

– Kimennének, uraim? – ismétli meg most a kérését, és jelentőségteljesen néz rájuk.

– Maradunk – jelenti ki Malfoy fellebbezhetetlenül. Madam Pomfrey azonban nem adja fel.

– Uraim – húzza ki magát Őaprósága –, még önöknek is tiszteletben kell tartaniuk a diákok, különösen e…

– Mint mondtam, maradunk – vág a szavába ridegen Malfoy. – Természetesen, éppen a kisasszony érdekében.

Én magam is követelném, hogy a boszorkány négyszemközt vizsgáljon meg, bizarr a helyzet. Két olyan férfi előtt kell levetkőznöm – merthogy vetkőznöm kell, az biztos, máskülönben a javasasszony nem ragaszkodott volna ahhoz, hogy távozzanak –, akik egyébként is zavarba ejtőek.

– Kezdhetnénk? – kérdezem, véget vetve a feszült csendnek. Mára még programom van.

– Nos, ha a kisasszonyt nem zavarja… – néz rám Madam Pomfrey.

– Zavarni éppen zavar, de aligha van más választásom, nem igaz? – villantok egy kesernyés mosolyt a két férfira, majd a szoba bal felső sarkára meredve kioldom a nyakkendőmet, és az ing gombjaival kezdek matatni.

Nem akarok arra gondolni, hogy épp apám legjobb barátja előtt vetem le a ruhámat.

A harmadik gombnál járok, amikor úgy érzem, muszáj a smaragd szemekbe néznem. Vonzza magához a tekintetem, mint arany az orrontó furkászt, s ezzel együtt ismét megszáll az a furcsa érzés.

– Messalla – tátogom anélkül, hogy tudnám, mit is jelent. Egyszerűen muszáj, és amint a szó végére érek, a frissen szerzett kígyócska megmoccan rajtam. Közben a földre ejtem az inget is, s a pince hűvös levegőjétől libabőrösen nyúlok a szoknyám kapcsáért. Gépiesen cselekszem, miközben ezerféle gondolat kavarog bennem, s a java ellentmondásos.

Megpróbálom legyűrni a kényszert, hogy engedjek a kígyók vonzásának, ezalatt azon igyekszem, hogy kizárjam a tudatomból az oda nem illő gondolatot, miszerint mégiscsak két férfi figyeli éles tekintettel, ahogy vetkőzöm. Ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy illetlen dolgokat forgatnának a fejükben, de nőből vagyok, s mint ilyen, rögtön ezen kezdek agyalni.

Hamarosan a szoknya is a padlóra hull, és a javasasszony végre munkához lát. Bűbájok tucatjait végzi el rajtam, amiktől hol fázom, hol melegem van, olykor egyszerűen csak kellemetlenül érzem magam. Kapok kárpótlásul néhány bocsánatkérő pillantást; na, nem mintha sokra mennék velük.

– A fehérneműt is! – morajlik fel a csöndben az igazgató hangja. Egészen picit felnyögök, mert bármilyen hideg is a hangja, a kígyó titokzatos vonzásával és a pikáns helyzettel együtt ez már több, mint… izgató.

Muszáj ránéznem, hogy lássam a tekintetét, de az szerencsére éppoly érzelemmentes, mint általában. Nyoma sincs benne olyasminek, ami az enyémből valószínűleg csak úgy süt.

– No de uraim, ez azért már mégiscsak sok! – háborodik fel Madam Pomfrey. – Mégis, mit képzelnek…

– Ha bármi nyoma maradt annak, hogy bántották – szakítja félbe Malfoy –, valószínűleg ügyeltek arra, hogy… Nos, az ne legyen szem előtt.

Akár háboroghatnék is az eljárás ellen, de igazából nem számít. Csak nézem az ékkő szemű ezüstöt, s ezúttal már hagyom, hogy teljes egészében átjárjon az a megfejthetetlen valami, és magamba nyelem Malfoy hangját is, ami tovább borzongatja az érzékeimet.

Még vitáznak, amikor már lecsúsztatom a vállamról a melltartóm pántját, s az igazgató utolsó szavával egy időben azt is a blúzra ejtem. Azt követi kicsivel később a harisnya, majd a legutolsó ruhadarab. Fázom, de nem csak a pince hűvösétől borzongok.

A kígyó a mellkasomon egyre jobban ficánkol, és ez a javasasszony figyelmét sem kerüli el.

– Nem látom nyomát fizikai sérülésnek – mondja, miután alaposan megvizsgál. – Ellenben kétféle idegen mágiát is őriz a teste, melyek közül az egyiknek ez a kígyó az oka – mutat frissen szerzett „tetoválásomra".

Látom Mr Malfoyt, ahogy összevonja a szemöldökét, s botját egyszer a földre koppintva elindul felém. Azután az ében fa vége súrolja a padlót, hátborzongatóan karistoló hangot hallatva.

Tágra nyílt szemmel, gyorsuló lélegzettel figyelem hol a kígyó, hol az ő szemét, egészen addig, míg a közvetlen közelembe nem ér. Mellemen érzem talárja finom anyagát, s ettől sikoltani tudnék. Hátraszegett fejjel nézek a szemébe, hisz jó másfél fejjel magasabb nálam.

– Mi ez itt, Miss Mauth? – kérdezi lepillantva.

– Egy… kígyó… – hebegem, mert minden szava úgy hat rám, mint egy különösen forró, fülledt szerelemtől ragacsos, vággyal teli ígéret.

Kizárt, hogy nem veszi ezt észre, mégis úgy tesz, mintha csak egy korszerűtlen versenyseprűt tanulmányozna.

– Honnan van? – teszi fel a következő kérdést. Hallgatok, de válaszképpen lenézek a botjára, mivel nekem is csak halvány sejtelmem van.

– Ki az a Messalla? – támad le újból, s a puhán kiejtett név hallatán a kis fekete kígyó felágaskodik. Érzem, ahogy felhevül a bőröm, és a bennem üvöltő vonzalom ellenére hátrébb lépek, mert nem akarok úgy járni, mint az irodában. Nem akarom újra átélni, hogyan gyullad ki még a csontom is szinte, ahogy a hirtelen támadó, pillanatnyi eszméletvesztést sem.

– Nocsak – suttogja lustán, és fogást váltva a botján, kinyújtja a karját.

Tovább hátrálnék, de egy lépés után utamat állja egy szék, ami eddig fel sem tűnt. Csupán két ujjal fogja a bot testét, ahogy a középső ujja hegyét a szemérmetlenül nyújtózkodó kígyóhoz emeli, éppen csak egy hajszálnyira a bőrömtől.

Elakad a lélegzetem attól az eleddig ismeretlen, hihetetlenül erőteljes érzéstől, ami végigcikázik rajtam. Minden gondolat eltűnik, csak a sugallat marad, hogy hagyjam magam, hogy bámuljam a hipnotikus szempárt, hogy tekeredjek a karjára…

Megtörik a varázs, ahogy visszahúzza a karját, én pedig zihálva rogyok a székbe. Előrehajolva a térdemre támasztom a homlokom, és tarkóra kulcsolt kézzel próbálok lehiggadni.

– Mr Malfoy! Ez azért több a soknál! – hápog a javasasszony, mialatt valaki visszabűvöli rám a ruhám. – Túllépett egy bizonyos határt, és…

– A határokat én szabom meg, Poppy – vágja el a háborgást az igazgató olyan jeges hangon, hogy a tó fenékig befagyna tőle. – Távozzon. Most.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Még mindig nem ültek el bennem a rezgések, még mindig ugyanúgy érzékeny vagyok a hangjára, és ez az utolsó szó, ahogy megnyomja… _Most_… Gyönyörű, dallamos, egyetlen hang szinte, mégis az idegeimbe tép. A hajamba markolok, hogy visszarángassam a hétköznapi érzékeimet, remélve, hogy így megszabadulhatok ettől a… furcsaságtól.  
– Álljon fel! – hangzik a következő utasítás, ezúttal nekem címezve. Megrázom a fejem, mert nem hiszem, hogy képes lennék bármelyikük szemébe nézni.  
– Ne kelljen még egyszer elmondanom.  
Nem is kell. Túl sok veszélyt rejt a hangja, úgyhogy valahogy erőt veszek magamon, és engedelmeskedem. A tekintetüket viszont kerülöm.  
– Perselus – fordul meg, és a fal melletti félhomályból előlép a professzor.  
– Hozom – válaszolja kormos hangján, és rám sem nézve siet el mellettünk. Az alatt a fél perc alatt, amíg visszaér, kitartóan fixírozom a könyvespolcot, Malfoy pedig az ajtó mellé sétál, s unottan körbenéz a szobában.  
A pillantásom megint a botjára téved, de még mielőtt ismét felbolydulnék, a hirtelen feltűnő Piton eltakarja előlem.  
– Nyissa ki a száját! – utasít, kezében egy pipettával, ami koromfekete löttyöt tartalmaz, s csak az üveg csillanása miatt látom meg nála, különben teljesen egybeolvadna a talárja színével.  
– Mi ez? – tudakolom undorodva. A szer szaga… dögletes.  
– Megkötő főzet. Harminchat órára blokkolja a mágiáját – közli kissé türelmetlenül, majd megismétli az utasítást. – Nyissa ki a száját.  
– Nem! – emelem meg a hangom. – Nem iszom meg ezt a… ezt! – rázom meg a fejem, és megkerülve őt, az ajtó felé indulok. Nem ér annyit ez az egész rejtély, hogy elveszítsem miatta a varázserőmet.  
Alig néhány centi választja el az ujjaimat az ajtótól, amikor a kilincs vasa összecsendül a sétapálca gombjának ezüstjével.

– Nem kapott engedélyt a távozásra, Miss! – szisszen Malfoy hangja közvetlenül mellettem, és egy nagyon hosszú pillanatra behunyom a szemem.  
– Kérem… uram… – mondom halkan, már-már könyörögve. – Nekem… sok volt ez mára… hadd menjek, kérem… – motyogom szinte érthetetlenül.  
– Itt marad, és lenyeli a főzetet.  
Olyan a hangja, mint a jég. Szép, sima, de a hideg ráz tőle.  
– Nem lehetne inkább… – próbálkozom tovább – Veritaserum…? Vagy legilimencia? A varázserőm nélkül…  
– Abban az esetben, ha emlékezettörlést hajtottak végre önön, márpedig ennek igen magas a valószínűsége, tekintve, hogy nem emlékszik a történtekre – magyarázza Piton –, akkor egyik módszer sem lenne hatásos. Igazat mondani csak olyan dolgokról tud, amiket ismer, és nem létező emlékképet a legilimencia sem mutat meg. Ez az egy módszer marad.  
– De… mi értelme? – nézek fel zavarodottan. – Miért kell megkötni a mágiámat?  
– Hogy izolálni lehessen, majd beazonosítani azt az idegen varázserőt, amiről Madam Pomfrey beszámolt. Szedje össze magát, és ne kényszerítsen, hogy én öntsem le a torkán! – emeli meg a hangját.  
Nincs az a galleon, amiért én kitátanám a szám, arra várva, hogy egy férfi bármit is beletegyen. Ezért inkább arcátlan módon kicsippentem az ujjai közül a kecses eszközt, s a fejemet hátrahajtva a nyelvemre cseppentem a löttyöt.  
– Keserű – érkezik a megkésett figyelmeztetés. Két krákogás között olyan csúnyán nézek rá, amennyire csak merek, s erre mindössze a jól megszokott szemöldökemelintés a válasz.  
– És most? – kérdezem, miután már kerregés nélkül is meg tudok szólalni.  
– Várunk.  
Hát jó. Várjunk.

Eltelik egy perc, anélkül, hogy bármi változást észlelnék. Közben összeszámolom, hány könyv van az íróasztal mögötti, legfelső polcon – harminchat –, és épp az alatta lévő sor közepénél tartok, amikor Piton felemeli a pálcáját, és rám szegezve mormolni kezd.  
Háromszor ismétli meg a varázsigét, és egyre jobban ráncolja a homlokát. Amikor végez, vet egy komor, amolyan „nézd meg te is" pillantást Malfoyra, mire az lustán közelebb lép. Becsukom a szemem, sőt, össze is szorítom, hogy ne lássam a pálcáját, és hogy figyelmen kívül hagyjam a szegycsontomat díszítő kis dög mozgolódását.  
Ugyanazokat a szavakat hallom, csak ezúttal az ő szájából. Lustán gördülnek elő, körülvesznek, s fürkészőn a bőröm alá furakodnak. Önkéntelenül mozdulok felé, de szerencsére még időben visszafogom magam.  
Ő csupán kétszer végzi el a varázslatot, és nem tudom, sikerrel jártak-e, mert nem érzek semmit. Annyira blokkolta az erőmet a főzet, hogy az övékre sem vagyok képes reagálni. Én nem, nem úgy a kígyó.  
Amikor úgy gondolom, hogy Malfoy és a botja már „biztonságos" távolságban vannak, felnézek, s még éppen látom őt eltűnni az ajtó mögött.  
– Professzor…? – fordulok Pitonhoz, aki elmélyülten válogat a polcokon sorakozó könyvek közt.  
– Távozhat, Miss Mauth – feleli keményen, rám sem pillantva. – Ma már nem kell bemennie az óráira.  
– Igen, uram – bólintok, s bár nem rám néz, kétségem sincs afelől, hogy látta. Megkönnyebbülve indulok az ajtóhoz, s immár másodszor fognám meg a kilincset, amikor eszembe jut valami.  
– Uram…  
– Igen, kisasszony? – fordul felém, s az ingerültség a hangjában egyértelműen jelzi, hogy zavarja a társaságom.  
– A holnapi nap…?  
– Mivel csupán egyetlen olyan órája lesz, ahol szüksége lenne az erejére, nincs oka arra, hogy bármelyiket kihagyja. Ami pedig a bájitaltant illeti… párban fognak dolgozni, és ön fogja előkészíteni a hozzávalókat.  
Hát persze. A tőrhöz, a mozsárhoz nem kell mágia.  
– Értem, uram – bólintok ismét, s már majdnem becsukom magam után az ajtót, amikor megszólal.  
– Miss Mauth!  
Megtorpanok.  
– A bájitala. Igya meg, ha már Miss Badeau volt oly előzékeny, és elment érte.  
– Természetesen, uram – felelem anélkül, hogy tudnám, hol a bájital. Aztán jobban körülnézek, és meglátom az íróasztalán. Fogalmam sincs, mikor, hogyan került oda a kezemből, de ez ma a legkisebb furcsaság.  
– Köszönöm, professzor – hálálkodom, miután felveszem a poharat, majd végre kiszabadulok a szobából.

Dorrie a folyosó végén ácsorog, unottan nézegetve a cipője orrát.  
– Gőzölögsz – vigyorodik el, amikor észrevesz.  
– Jó, hogy szólsz, különben nem tudnék róla – fintorgom, és a klubhelyiségbe indulok.  
– Ezek még ugyanazok a göncök? – mér végig közben.  
– Azok. Még ide sem értem, Piton már rángatott is magával.  
– Hm… – réved el a tekintete egy pillanatra. – Azért ezt én is kipróbálnám…  
– Igen. Biztos élveznéd, ha meztelenül kéne ácsorognod két pasi előtt.  
– Te mezte… – kezdi emelt hangon.  
– A Reggeli Prófétával nem akarod leközöltetni? – sziszegek rá, miután a falnak lököm, és betapasztom száját. – Ha tudni akarod, nem volt épp kellemes, és szó sem volt olyasmiről, amire te gondolsz, ahányszor csak Pitonra nézel, világos?  
Leszámítva, hogy a kígyóm összegerjedt Malfoyéval, de ezt jobbnak látom elhallgatni. Nem publikus a dolog, amíg nincs minden kérdőjelhez egy pont.  
– Au – közli nyugodtan, amikor visszahúzom a kezem. – Azt hiszem, jössz nekem egy Reparóval.  
– Holnap estig biztos nem kapsz – sóhajtom, és kicsit leporolgatom a hátát.  
– Mert? – kérdezi, már a haját igazgatva.  
– Leginkább azért, mert a ruhádnak semmi baja, amúgy meg pálca és varázserő nélkül baromi nehezen menne. És ezt sem kéne szétkürtölni – bököm meg a vállát.  
– Jó, értem! De akkor most mi lesz? És mi az, hogy varázserő nélkül?  
– Ez… nagyon hosszú – rázom meg a fejem. – Amint magunkra maradunk, elmesélek mindent. Most pedig végre lezuhanyozom.  
Ezzel a kijelentéssel lépek be a klubhelyiségbe.

– Kissé ázottnak tűnsz, Moira – vigyorog a kanapén terpeszkedő Blaise.  
– Neked Mauth, Zambini. Nem érdemelted ki a kegyet, hogy a keresztnevemen szólíts – közlöm negédes mosollyal, majd megyek is tovább. A lányszobákhoz vezető folyosó ajtajánál azonban elém ugrik.  
– Azzal sem, ami nyáron volt? – tudakolja magabiztos mosollyal.  
– Épp azzal intézted el ezt. Most pedig állj félre, ha nem akarod, hogy Dorrie megátkozzon!  
– Miért ő? – döbben meg, és kiábrándító módon eltátja azt az észveszejtően buja száját.  
– Hahh. Csak nem gondolod, hogy magam végzem el a piszkos munkát? – villantok fel egy újabb mosolyt, majd jelentőségteljesen pillantok Dorrie-ra, emlékeztetve, hogy ne kotyogjon ki semmit.  
– Még tartozol nekem egy csókkal, Moira! – suttogja, csak azért is a keresztnevemen szólítva.  
– Nem tartozom neked semmivel – válaszolom, s igyekszem olyan fennhéjázó módon ejteni a szavakat, ahogy Malfoy tenné.  
– Túl sokra tartod magad – biggyeszti le a száját, majd egy ijesztőnek szánt pillantás után végre szabaddá teszi az utam.

A zuhanyzással, ruhacserével semmi perc alatt végzek, de a pálcám utáni kutatás valamivel tovább tart. Közben terepszemlét is tartok; bár a manók már rendet tettek a szobában, próbálok valami kis nyomot találni, ami elárulhatná, mikor, hogyan, miért kerültem a tóhoz. A ládámban senki nem turkált, a ruháim között sem, ahogy a piperéimhez sem nyúlt senki.  
Hm. Magamtól hagytam volna el a kastélyt? Vagy elcsaltak, de akkor máris átkéretem magam a Hugrabugba. A harmadik verzió pedig még ennyire sem tetszik, és Pitonnak még kevésbé fog. Mert az azt jelenti, hogy mardekáros fordult mardekáros ellen.  
Ismét válaszok nélkül maradok, és remélem, hogy Piton és az igazgató valamivel alaposabban járják körül a témát. Egy percig tanácstalanul ülök az ágyamon, majd felállok, és a mennyezetig érő tükörben ellenőrzöm a külsőm. Vörös ing, fekete nadrág, zakó, szintén vörös díszvarratokkal. Igen, férfiruházat, egy cseppet sem nőies, ám roppant kényelmes félcipővel kiegészítve. Az egész cuccost az apámtól kunyeráltam el, mert egész egyszerűen beleszerettem az öltözékbe, amikor megláttam rajta. És mivel én vagyok a legkisebb gyerek a családban, ráadásul az egy szem lány… megkaptam, sőt, még rám is formálta.  
Hoppá.  
Apám… Nem. Kizárt, hogy megírjam neki a történteket, és nagyon remélem, hogy Piton sem fogja. Van elég gondja az aurorok felügyeletével, ráadásul nem hiányzik, hogy a fivéreimmel karöltve kiverje itt a balhét.  
Francba. Ki kell deríteni, mi történt, méghozzá minél előbb. De most első a pálcám.

A klubhelyiségben már egész sokan vannak, Úgy tűnik, lekéstük az ebédet Dorrie-val; ezért morcos lesz.  
– Mit szöszöltél ennyit? – ripakodik rám, amikor megállok mellette. Nem kell rám néznie, hogy tudja, én vagyok; még ötödévesen elvégeztünk egy bűbájt, aminek a segítségével tudjuk, ha egymás mellé kerülünk, akkor is, ha nem látjuk egymást.  
– Ha ezt tudom, elmentem volna ebédelni addig.  
– Túl sok a kérdés, amire választ akarok találni. Elnézést, hogy végig mertem gondolni őket – húzom el a szám.  
– Jó, rendben, béke van – sóhajt nagyot, s csak ekkor néz rám. – De kur…! – kiált fel, majd rögtön a szájára is csap. – Öhm… Szóval, klassz a ruhád.  
– Kösz. Apámtól csakliztam, még a nyáron.  
– Nekem is kell egy ilyen… – mér végig némi irigységgel a szemében.  
– Geminio, picim, vagy jó néhány galleon – válaszolom, s közben azt nézem, ki hogy viselkedik. Gyanúsítottat keresek, de hiába. A fenébe, az sem érdekel, ha az egész éjszaka a teljes feledés mocsarába süllyed, de a pálcámra szükségem van!  
– Makacsmacs…  
– Hm?  
– Szerinted… ott lehet egyiküknél a pálcám…? – tűnődöm félhangosan.  
– Azt könnyű kideríteni – vigyorodik el, s már húzza is elő a sajátját.  
– Invito pálca! – kiáltja, és a következő pillanatban úgy harminc pálca röppen felénk. Felemelt karokkal védem a fejem, és mindenhova kívánom most őt, csak Pitonhoz nem.  
Amint véget ér a zápor, gyorsan végignézek a szanaszét heverő pálcákon; van itt mindenféle, csak épp a sajátomat nem látom.

– Miféle mardekárosok vagytok ti? – emeli meg a hangját Dorrie, ahogy a háztársaink egy emberként indulnak felénk, az élükön Nott, Zambini és a kis Malfoy. Tehetséges a kellemetlen helyzetek teremtésében, de legalább ugyanakkora rutinnal vágja ki magát. – Még egy másodéves hugrabugosnak is sikerült volna elszednie a pálcátokat! – fejezi be, és emelt fővel távozik a szituációból. A baj csak az, hogy engem itt hagy.  
– Mit néztek? – kérdezem vállat rántva, amikor a többiek felém fordulnak. – Igaza van. Piton most biztosan büszke lenne rátok.  
– Piton _professzor_, Miss Mauth – vág hátba az a karcmély hang.

Basszus.

– Jöjjön velem, kisasszony. Önök pedig ügyeljenek jobban a tulajdonukra. Nem szeretnék, ha egy reggel arra ébrednének, hogy valaki megfosztotta önöket attól, ami az egyik legfontosabb a boldogulásukhoz, nem igaz? – kérdezi, majd hallom a talárja surrogását, ahogy megfordul.  
Bár látszólag rám nem vonatkoznak a szavai, tudom, hogy valójában nekem szólnak.  
Sikerül begyűjtenem néhány kárörvendő vigyort, mielőtt utána indulnék. Zambini különösen boldognak tűnik, ahogy Parkinson is


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Kezdem unni a mai napot. Mást sem csinálok, csak fel-alá rohangálok, hol Piton, hol Malfoy nyomában; olyan válaszokat kergetek, amik egyelőre nem léteznek, és mindezek tetejébe még éhes is vagyok.

A kis kígyócska – lassan nevet kéne adnom neki – ismét tekeregni kezd, és ez az, amitől aztán tényleg besokallok. Valami fekete homály lepi el az agyam, és az értelmes gondolatok javát blokkolja.

– A rohadt életbe! – mordulok fel, és belerúgok egy oszlopba, ami mellett épp elhaladok. Piszkosul fáj, de nem érdekel. Újra rúgok, és erre már Piton is megfordul.

– Fogja vissza magát, kisasszony – figyelmeztet jéghideg hangon, de amikor harmadszorra is lendítem a lábam, megragadja a vállam, és alaposan megráz.

– Higgadjon le, ha nem akarja, hogy én térítsem észre! – sziszegi az arcomba. Akár meg is ijedhetnék, de annál jóval ingerültebb vagyok, amit csak fokoznak az ajkai közül elősikló hangok. Túlságosan is… kígyószerűek.

– Tegye meg! – vicsorgom, és lerázom magamról a karját. Otthagynám, hogy máshol folytassam a tombolást, mert ha nem teszem meg, felrobbanok.

Két lépés után azonban gúzsba köt a mágia, és moccanni sem bírok. Láthatatlan kötelek szorítják a testemhez a karom, bilincselik össze a bokáim. Mélyen elnyomott, józanabbik énem nem is bánja a dolgot, de a másik… a kígyó-tudat nem tűri a korlátokat. A kis tetoválás felizzik, égeti a bőröm, és _életre kel_.

A sokszorosára nő, leválik a testemről, és Piton felé lendül, aki döbbenten bámulja, majd felé lendíti a pálcáját.

– Nem! – üvöltök fel, s valahogy legyűröm a rám nehezedő varázslatot, bár az is lehet, hogy magától szűnt meg, ahogy a kígyó a professzorra támadt.

Őt védem, amikor Pitont a falnak taszítom, és akkor bevillan a neve. Talán én adom neki, talán ő sugallja nekem…

_Shyar. _

Selymesen fénylő pikkelyei szürkészöldek, mint a vén moha, de a kitátott szája… Fekete. Fekete, mint az árnyék a legeldugottabb, legsötétebb sarokban. Felém fordítja a fejét, és rám szegezi szurokfekete szemét.

Egyetlen, hosszú másodperc csak… de arra elég, hogy úgy érezzem, mintha tükörbe néznék. Mintha… én lennék _ő_.

Pislogás nélkül, merev tekintettel bámuljuk egymást, mintha egy próbatétel lenne, aminek a tétje a másik feletti uralom.

Nem tudom, meddig tart a néma párbaj, mert megáll az idő, szertefoszlik a tér, nincs más, csak az a hipnotikus szempár, az egyre gyorsuló szívverésem és a szándék, hogy visszabűvöljem őt a helyére.

Napoknak érzem az eltelt időt, amíg sikerül megtörnöm az akaratát. Az történik, amit én akarok; mégis elakad a lélegzetem, amikor megindul felém, majd lassan felkúszik a lábamon, miközben egyre kisebb, s mire felér a mellemig, addigra csupán akkora, mint a megtestesülése előtt.

Zihálva, a mellkasomra szorított kézzel rogyok térdre, s a fejem úgy fáj, mintha egy kígyószemmé csiszolt lencse a koponyámban robbant volna szilánkjaira.

– Mi volt ez, Miss Mauth? – zörren Piton hangja, s a szavak jelentése csak fél perccel később jut el a tudatomig. Megrázom a fejem, mert sem erőm, sem elég ismeretem nincs a válaszadáshoz.

– Álljon fel! – utasít, s a cipője fényesen villan, ahogy közelebb lép.

Megtenném én, de még nem megy. Túlságosan kimerített a mentális harc. Piton azonban nem hajlandó kivárni, míg összeszedem magam, és a jobbjával az enyémbe markol, hogy felrántson, ám erre a kis kígyó ismét támadna.

– Eresszen! – mordulok fel, és eltaszítom a karját, majd mégis találok magamban annyi erőt, hogy talpra álljak, és ezt a még ki nem aludt dühnek köszönhetem. – Ne érjen hozzám még egyszer!

– Fenyeget, kisasszony? – kérdezi, szinte súgva, mereven a szemembe nézve.

– Igen, uram – válaszolom hasonló hanglejtéssel, majd kitépem az ujjai közül a pálcát, és hátralépve rászegezem.

– Ne csináld, Magma! – karol át szorosan a semmiből előtűnő Dorrie, abban bízva, hogy megfékezhet.

– Hagyj! – vicsorgok rá, miközben kifordulok az ölelésből, és Piton felé lököm.

Talán még folytatnám, de Shyar dühe elillan, s valami más kezdi foglalkoztatni. Egy pillanattal később pedig a vállamon koppan az igazgató botja.

– Befejezte, Miss Mauth?

– Nem! – vágom rá rögtön, mert még nem csengett le bennem a tombolni vágyás.

– Rossz válasz – susogja fenyegetően, majd lassan megkerül. Még látom, ahogy Dorrie értetlen arccal felnéz Pitonra, s – talán önkéntelenül, talán nem – közelebb húzódik hozzá, aztán a folytatást eltakarja Malfoy.

– Kérem a pálcát! – utasít, és bal tenyerét kissé felém fordítja. Nem adom át, inkább felé mozdítom, hogy rászegezzem. Felnézve látom, hogy nem ígér túl sok jót a tekintete, de inkább vállalom _ezeket_ a villámokat, mint azt a másfajtát… azt, ami most is köztünk vibrál, kisülésre várva.

Összeszorítom a fogam, és állva a tekintetét, megrázom a fejem.

– Ne makacskodjon, Miss. Adja ide, amíg szép szóval kérem – mondja, s a fülemhez hajol. – Úgysem veszi hasznát még egy jó darabig, nem igaz?

Szinte látom magam előtt a gúnyos kis mosolyát, és ez pont az ellenkezőjét váltja ki belőlem, mint amit el akar érni. Csakhogy közben Shyar egyre ágaskodik, keresve a módot, hogy az ezüsthöz férjen. A vérem egyre forróbb, és ez nem tesz jót az idegeimnek.

Mire befejezi a mondatot, a pálca valahogy átkerül hozzá, majd anélkül nyújtja át Pitonnak, hogy elfordítaná rólam a tekintetét.

– Ezt… senkitől… sem… – suttogom az elfojtani próbált indulattól remegő hangon. Merlin a tanúm, valóban igyekszem visszafogni magam, de a düh erősebb nálam, és kitör. Ököllel a mellkasára sújtok; ő csak áll rezdületlenül, kőkemény tekintettel, egy hang nélkül. Éppen megismételném, amikor megragadja a csuklóm, és egy szempillantás alatt egy közeli terembe penderít.

Amint a bőrömhöz ér, azonnal csillapodni kezd az érthetetlen mértékű haragom. Addigra azonban már visszacsattan az ajtó a helyére, amit még egy bűbájjal is ellát. Ahogy a düh távozik, úgy tér vissza a józan eszem, és lassacskán felfogom, mi mindent műveltem a folyosón.

– Remélem, erre már van valami magyarázata – szólal meg, és várakozva néz rám. Az egyik székre roskadok, és a tenyerembe rejtem szégyentől égő arcom.

– Rám néz, ha önhöz beszélek! – emeli meg a hangját, miközben a bottal a padra sújt, szinte súrolva a karomat.

Ne. Ne, ne, ne. Bármit, csak ezt ne… Hiába a néma fohász, a kígyóra nem hat. Szinte érezhető mértékű az elégedettsége, ahogy nyújtózik az ezüst felé. Hátralököm magam, hogy minél messzebb kerüljek tőle, de nem sokat segít.

– Uram… – nézek fel rá félve. – Én…

Hiába kerülném a bot ezüstjét, ő gondoskodik arról, hogy végig a szemem előtt maradjon.

– Hallgatom, Miss – tájékoztat közömbös arccal.

– Én… – Eddig jutok, aztán megakadok, mert fogalmam sincs, hol kezdjem. A tekintete sem segít; mintha gúnyos szikrák villannának benne, aminek nem örülök, de legalább segít átlendülnöm ezen a hülye holtponton.

– Van magyarázatom – válaszolom valamivel bátrabban. – Ez a nap, mindenestül. Elnézést kérek a korábbi és mostani cselekedetemért, a nem megfelelő viselkedésemért. Vállalom a következményeit, és természetesen Piton professzort is meg fogom követni, de kérem… – halkulok el ismét, s majd' meghalok, hogy láthassam, érinthessem azt a smaragdszemű szépséget.

– Mindezt el is várom, Miss Mauth – ölel körbe selymesen simulékony, érzéki gondolatokat ébresztő hangja. Merlinre, hol volt ez az elmúlt tizenhét évben...? – Sőt, többet is fog ennél tenni.

– Kérem… – nyögök fel, mert már alig bírom elviselni Shyar vágyakozását, amit lassan már teljesen a magaménak érzek. – Kérem… ne tegye ezt velem…

– Mit ne tegyek? – kérdezi, s nekem az a képzetem támad, hogy nem is egy ember áll előttem, hanem egy hatalmasra nőtt macska, amiről nem lehet eldönteni, hogy éppen dorombol-e vagy morog. Bármelyiket is teszi… mindenképpen simogatásra ingerel. Újra felnyögök, ahogy már az érintés puszta gondolatától is végigömlik rajtam a kéj.

– Ne… gyötörjön…

– Így tennék? – tűnődik el színpadiasan, mialatt közelebb lép, és az államnak feszített bottal lassan arra kényszerít, hogy felálljak. – Eddig azt gondoltam, beszélgetünk, Miss.

– Uram… – hebegem, kétségbeesetten kapaszkodva a még meglévő józan gondolatokba. – A botja… Nem akarom látni…

– Nem _akarja_? Vagy inkább _fél_ szembenézni vele? – tudakolja, de közben nem tétlenkedik; a hideg fémet lassan lecsúsztatja a nyakamon, majd néhány, hihetetlenül gyors mozdulattal letépi vele az ingem felső gombjait. A vörös szöveteket már egy néma bűbájjal húzza szét, láthatóvá téve a révületben tekergő kígyót.

– Felettébb… – susogja, s idegőrlő tempóban simítja a kulcscsontomra az ezüstöt, majd elhúzza, és a bőrömtől néhány milliméterre köröz vele. Mint egy kígyóbűvölő, aki szánt szándékkal ingerli támadás előtti transzba a kígyót a síp mozgatásával. – …Érdekes.

Hasztalan igyekszem visszatartani Shyart, az ismét kiemelkedik belőlem, s karcsú nyelve az ezüstre zizzen. Érzem az örömét, ami egyszerre tömény kéj és a hazatérés elégedettsége. De nem áll meg ennyinél; karcsú teste lassan, alig hallható surrogással csavarodik a botra, végigsiklik rajta, míg villás nyelvével el nem éri az igazgató ujjait.

Malfoy kifejezéstelen arccal figyeli, csak a tekintetével követi végig. A szeme sem rebben, ahogy az alig csuklónyi vastag test a karjára kúszik, fel a vállára, ám amikor a tarkójára simulva visszafordul, egy pillanatra behunyja a szemét, és egy egészen kicsit hátradönti a fejét. És ettől ismét felnyögök, mert olybá tűnik, mintha osztozna az én élvezetemben…

Közös gyönyör… ezzel a férfival… több mint valószerűtlen. Talán csak képzelem ezt a tudathasadásszerű dolgot. Míg józanabbik énem teli torokból üvölt, hogy baromság az egész, lépjek el tőle, fussak, meneküljek, amíg nem késő… addig az ösztönlény, ami most átvette az irányítást, éppen az ellenkezőjét duruzsolja.

– Mit művel, Miss Mauth? – kérdezi abban a pillanatban, ahogy Shyar visszatér a helyére. Az érthetetlen vágy egyáltalán nem enyhül; inkább olyannyira felerősödik, hogy úgy érzem, ha csak egyetlen pillanattal is tovább „kínoz", akkor megtébolyodom.

És ahogy a nevem ejti… olyan érzékiséggel, hogy szinte már hallani is bűn. Lustán, puhán gomolyog elő, hosszan elnyúlva burkol magába, hogy aztán az elmémbe kúszva simogasson tovább.

– Egy _dendroaspis polylepis_… – duruzsolja, s a hangjában nincs sem döbbenet, sem félelem. Van viszont más, amit még körülírni sem merek. És a testem… zsibong, forrong, s minden önuralmam ellenére lassan legyűr a mámor.

– Uram… kérem… hagyja abba… – nyöszörgöm, összeszedve maradék erőmet.

– Hagyjam abba, Miss? Talán… fájdalmat okozok önnek? – hallom a hangját, miközben tovább játszadozik. Leheletfinoman érinti az ezüstöt a bőrömhöz, s először a bal, majd a jobb kulcscsontomon simít vele végig, s amikor már szinte összeesem, akkor arra a pontra helyezi, ahol először érintett meg vele. Éppen csak egy villanás az egész, de olyan intenzív érzés árad szét bennem, hogy felkiáltok. Tudom, már csak a hangját kéne hallanom ahhoz, hogy teljes legyen az élmény.

És most először igazán vágyom rá. Nem akarom, hogy vége legyen, legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy korábban. A teljes mámort akarom, még ha belepusztulok is.

Elhúzza a sétapálcát, és a háta mögé rejti. Már-már csalódottan nézek a szemébe, de nem látok ott mást, mint hűvös érdeklődést. Két percig csend feszül közénk, amit a zihálásom valahogy még tovább mélyít, majd megkapom a hangját. Akkor, amikor már késő, mert kihasználatlanul elillant a pillanat.

– Öt pont a Mardekártól, amiért az éjszaka nem tartózkodott a hálókörletében – közli úgy, mintha az égvilágon semmi nem történt volna. Talán így is van… Remélem. Mert az azt jelentené, hogy csak én vagyok megzavarodva, nem a világ. Mégis üvölteni tudnék attól, hogy az utolsó pillanatban megfosztott a kiteljesedéstől.

– Öt pont a Mardekártól, amiért késve, felszerelés nélkül jelent meg az órán – folytatja. – Öt pont a Mardekártól, amiért az engedélyem nélkül távozott az irodámból. Öt pont a Mardekártól, amiért kihagyta a következő óráját. Öt pont a Mardekártól, amiért tiszteletlen volt a professzorával, és ismételten engedély nélkül próbált távozni az adott pillanatban. Tíz pont a Mardekártól, amiért kezet emelt a házvezető tanárára, további tíz pont, amiért elvette, és ellene fordította a pálcáját. Tíz pont a Mardekártól a minősíthetetlen viselkedéséért, húsz pont, amiért egy kígyóval támadt Piton professzorra. További harminc pont a Mardekártól, amiért nem teljesítette az utasításomat, szemtelenkedett és kezet emelt rám. Szóljon, ha kifelejtettem volna valamit.

Alig fogom fel, amit mond. Egyre-másra vonja le a pontokat, olyan szédítő tempóban sorolva, hogy követni is alig bírom, nemhogy számolni. Csak az a fontos, hogy végre kezd normalizálódni bennem minden, még ha ez azzal jár is, hogy szembesülnöm kell a mai nap minden eseményével, és végighallgatni minden „bűnöm".

– Értem, uram – motyogom a beálló csendben.

– Öt pont, amiért ilyen szemérmetlenül élvezte az elmúlt percet – húzódik kegyetlen mosolyra a szája, és döbbenetemben egy pillanatra belém szorul a levegő, és ostobán eltátom a szám.

– Az életveszélyes lény tartásáért pedig akár el is tanácsolhatnám – teszi hozzá, noha én már azt hittem, képtelenség tovább fokozni, ő megteszi. – Azonban, tekintettel arra, hogy a kígyó a házának jelképe, kap még egy esélyt. Két hét büntetőmunkára ítélem, Bimba professzor felügyeletével.

– Igenis – bólintok kissé morcosan, miközben emlékeztetem magam, hogy éppen az imént mondtam, hogy vállalom minden tettem és szavam következményét.

– Továbbá értesíteni fogja az édesapját is.

– De uram… – háborodok fel rögtön, mert ez az egyetlen dolog, amit tényleg nem akarok.

– Levelet fog írni neki, amelyben mindenről beszámol – nyom meg minden egyes szót, és úgy néz rám, hogy kivételesen félek tőle. – Ám mivel szemmel láthatóan berzenkedik ellene, tájékoztatom, hogy a _jelenlétemben_ fogja megírni.

– Igen, uram – hajtom le a fejem.

Nem szól többet, nesztelenül suhan el mellettem, s amikor már azt hiszem, hogy egyedül vagyok, ismét meghallom a hangját.

– Továbbá öt pont a Mardekártól a rendezetlen ruházatért.

Mire megfordulok, hogy a szemébe nézve kikérjem magamnak az igazságtalanságot, már sehol sincs.


End file.
